


A Surprise Visit

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry, Severus and Remus have to keep their relationship secret, but it's gonna be hard. Especially when a little surprise comes their way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter 1 - Finally Free   
It was the first week of February and the sky was dark and bleak. The air all around the castle was a jumble of emotions. All the young students were terrified and scared. The older ones were determined not to die. The reason for all of this apprehension was because of the current situation occurring at the front gates of Hogwarts. Death Eaters, Order Members, and the elder students clashed spells at each other. It was the final battle.

Good VS Evil.

But soon, Death Eaters started falling, and those older students who had taken it upon themselves to go against their teachers were bound and gagged, unable to move. There were soon very few Death Eaters left, they were desperately trying to fight for their lives and never noticed their master fall to his feet in defeat. He had finally, after years of fighting, fallen to the hand of his enemy, Harry Potter. But the Death Eaters did notice when the entire battlefield was emerged in intense and blinding light.

From that light, Harry fell to the floor in intense pain. His scar began to bleed intensely, his sight obscured by the blood. Through all the pain and suffering he was going through at the moment, he was happy. He was happy that he was free from it all now. He'd finally be able to live a normal life without the pressure of the entire world falling on his shoulders. Of course after those thoughts took up another half second or so, his mind traveled to his lovers. When the light receded, he quickly looked over where Voldemort's body laid seconds before. All that stood there now was smoke, and it was quickly disappearing.

Harry looked over the field, trying to find his loves. He saw a dark shadow approaching him. He looked up and saw a familiar face peering down at him.

"Harry," Severus crouched next to him, it was then that Harry noticed he was on the floor. Severus laid Harry's head in his lap, and Harry finally got a good look at the man. Severus looked like he'd gone through Hell and back. His clothes were torn and bloody. Even though he looked horrible, Harry was just as happy to see him.

"Sev, where's Remus," Harry's voice was hoarse, "is he okay?"

"Yes, he's on his way. He was helping Tonks," Severus informed the injured boy.

"Is he really gone Severus?" Harry whispered, and if Severus hadn't been so close he never would have been able to catch it.

"Yes, it's over. You've finished him off."

"Good," Remus approached them at that moment, and Harry caught the relieved look on the older man's face. "Remmy," he weakly said.

"I'm here Harry," the werewolf said smiling.

Harry was suddenly dizzy, the world was spinning and abruptly everything went dark. That last thing Harry saw was the worried faces of his lovers.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hurry Severus," Remus said as he ran along with the man holding Harry.

Severus stayed quiet. He looked down at the precious package he was carrying, his Harry, their Harry. He understood why Remus was rushing him, but if the man were in his position he would understand. He couldn't let Harry go, if he did then Poppy would tell them that he was going to die. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Harry die. But no. He couldn't think that way. He had to survive, and he would.

Severus and Remus arrived at the infirmary and quickly placed Harry into a bed. Remus rushed off to find Madame Pomfrey. There were many other injured there, and she would be busy. Severus suddenly thanked Albus for making an extra class, where the students learned healing magic. He saw a lot of the students running around and helping wherever they could. Even some healers from St. Mungo's had come to lend their services.

Poppy came rushing over, with Remus hot on her heels. She quickly ran some tests to check his magic and energy, and announced that he would be okay. He would fall into a healing coma, for how long she didn't know. He was physically and emotionally drained.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus and Severus didn't leave his side. School was cancelled in celebration and a feast was thrown. They left only four days later when they truly needed to leave, and gain some proper sleep. Before leaving, Remus told one of Harry's close friends, Luna, to come get them the second he woke up, if he woke up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stirred and heard voices at the distance. He tried to open his eyes, but closed them as he saw the blinding light. He groaned, and suddenly the voices stopped. He opened his eyes again, and the light didn't hurt as much. That's when he saw the white of the hospital wing and the worried faces of his friends.

"Harry, you're okay. We were so worried," Ginny said, the track of tears evident on her face.

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry smiled as much as he could without causing him pain.

"Yea mate," Neville said. "Had the girls all crying and stuff," he said trying to act manly.

"Hey, you were worried too," Luna said. The blond glared at the boy.

After fifth year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had all become much closer. And after Ron and Hermione's death, Harry was happy that he still had friends to fall back on. They all stood behind him on the battlefield for as long as they could, but of course were separated when they became enthralled in their own battles.

"But we were concerned. Professor Snape carried you in here and he looked worried, and well, if he's worried then we have to be extremely alarmed," Neville said.

"Yea, Professor Lupin was running around trying to help. Poor man. The moon was just a few days away then," Luna told the bed-ridden boy.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked suddenly. "And what time is it?"

"Four days, and its about noon," Ginny said.

"That means today is Wednesday, aren't you guy supposed to be in your classes?" Harry inquired.

"Professor Dumbledore cancelled classes for the week. A lot of people have come and gone to see you," Ginny smiled. "And they just got the Professors out, they wouldn't leave at all. They were really worried about you Harry," Ginny had started to put things together in her mind, making suspicions, but kept quiet for now. And Harry knew that look very well; after all, Ginny had become the brains and had always figured things out before the others.

"Oh! That's right!" Luna yelled out, catching Poppy's attention.

The matron immediately rushed over to Harry's bed and shooed away the others. She went to work at once, poking and prodding Harry wherever she felt she needed to. After a few minutes of torture, she finally spoke to him.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Much better than I did before," he told the matron.

"Good," she smiled at him. "I just checked your specific magic and energy levels. It seems that you took a lot of your magic and energy to finish off that menace."

"So he truly is gone," Harry whispered. If it weren't for the silencing charms around the private room drowning out every other noise, she would have never heard him.

"Yes my boy, you did it," she handed him a potion, which he took without protest, completely ignoring the horrid taste. "That should give you some energy. You'll be able to leave in a few hours, just to make sure you make it to your rooms. I'm sure you don't want to spend this time here. Just don't do anything that'll waste your energy for week or so. Ok?"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey," Harry replied. He had grown quite close to the nurse over the past few years, and who wouldn't? He spent a large part of his time in the bloody infirmary.

She walked back out and let his friends come back in. They all pulled chairs closer to him and sat down. Ginny and Luna sat on each side of him, taking one of his hands in theirs. The girls looked as if they were about to lose it.

"Aw guys don't cry," Harry said wiping a stray tear from Ginny's eyes. "I'm here and safe,"

"I thought we lost you," Ginny said, a sob escaping her throat. "When the professor carried you in here unconscious like that, I was so worried." Suddenly Ginny smacked him, quite hard, on the shoulder. "You Prat! You had me worried!" she yelled.

"Ouch Ginny! That hurts," Harry pouted, quickly apologizing for upsetting them.

"Sorry," she said. She threw her arms around him, and not too much later Luna did too. Her big pale eyes shedding tears. She suddenly pulled away.

"Oh! The Professors told me to tell them when you woke up. I'll go get them now," She stood up left the room, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Girls, bloody emotional the lot are," Neville said to the other boy.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ginny said, smacking him too.

"Ow! But it's true," Neville said trying to defend himself.

"Not always you know. Just sometimes when we think our friend is going to die," she said crossing her arms. The other two boys laughed at her antics. She glared, or at least tried to. But she gave up and joined the laughing duo.

When the laughter died out, Harry asked a question that had been on his mind since the moment he woke up. "What happened while I was out?"

"Well, when you killed Voldemort," Neville said, trying not to shudder at calling the Dark Lord by his true name. "The remaining Death Eaters went in a killing spree. So many were lost," Ginny suppressed a sob.

"They're turning Hogwarts into a home refuge once summer starts," Ginny informed him. "Anyone is welcome to stay. Even mum is going to try to help. She might house a few of the orphans,"

"Orphans?" Harry asked tightly.

"Yeah, a few of the student's parents were killed," Neville said. He looked down sadly. "But the others are going to stay at Professor Snape's Manor until the summer. I was surprised that he volunteered."

"The man has a huge house," Ginny said. "I had had to go there once with mum over the summer," she explained when her companions curious faces gazed on her. "He seems different." The others just shrugged.

The door suddenly bolted open and Luna stood there. She was quite breathless and it was obvious that she had ran there. She stepped in, kicked the door closed, and plopped down on the chair she had previously occupied.

"Ran here." She said as the others rolled their eyes.

"What for?" Neville asked her.

"I dunno," she answered. The others just let it pass, they were used to her oddness by then. "But Professor Snape and Lupin are on their way. Just fair warning," she added.

And again the door was shot open. The two towering men looked at the boy lying on the bed. With a quick order, the three other teens left the room. Severus and Remus took the chairs that Ginny and Luna were sitting in before and sat down.

"You had us so worried," Remus choked out. Unshed tears weren't letting him talk right.

"I seem to be getting that a lot lately," Harry smiled weakly.

"Well it's true," Remus said. He took Harry's hand in his, and smiled at the youth.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "It's not like I meant to get knocked out." Harry noticed that Severus remained quiet. "What's wrong Sev?"

He remained silent. He sat far on his chair, and arms crossed over his chest.

"Sev?" This time is was Remus who asked, in a concerned tone.

Another look from Harry, and he knew he had to talk. "Do you know how it was carrying you in here," he paused and took Harry's hand in his. "I thought you would die. You were in my arms, and I wouldn't have been able to stand it if anything happened to you," Severus let a lone tear roll down his face.

Harry looked up at his lover and saw the hurt and pain in those obsidian eyes. He wiped away the tear with his thumb, and pulled the man closer down and engulfed him in a kiss.

"I'm right here and I'm not going away without a fight," Harry said as he looked to both of them. Remus smiled sadly at them.

At that moment the door opened and they sprang apart, both Remus and Severus furiously dabbing at their eyes, taking away the proof of any tears. And when they looked it was none other than Dumbledore who was standing at the open door. And who better to ruin perfect moment. Harry was laughing hysterically on the inside.

"Welcome back Harry," the old man said softly, his ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

"I just came by to tell you that, I would stay longer but I know you're in good hands," Albus turned and left, leaving the others to thinking the same thing, 'Is there something that man doesn't know?'

Poppy appeared at the door and shooed away the professors, telling them that they could come back after lunch. He would be released then, but until that time, Harry was still her patient. She gave Harry a sleeping drought and he fell asleep not too soon after his loves left.


End file.
